Schizein et résonance
by Silvara
Summary: Quand une même personne se rend visite, c'est au crépuscule, sous un parfum de narcisses - Het comme étrange, Entre T et M à cause des fleurs, des noix mojo et des paradoxes temporels... Sheik/Zelda/Link


**Schizein et résonance**

:¤:

l

Une flaque de vin chaud s'étalait sur le sol lisse du palais, et au dessus des éclats de verre, la main de la Princesse restait en suspens ; dans sa gorge, l'air était devenu brûlant et la chambre n'écoutait plus que sa respiration. Au milieu de ce silence, les yeux de la jeune femme s'étaient givrés sur une image ; de l'autre coté de la pièce, dans l'encadrement d'un vieux passage secret se dessinait la silhouette bleue.

Le mur se refermait derrière lui dans un fracas étouffé, mais il ne bronchait pas, silencieux comme une statue, il attendait. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en échappa. Troublée, la surprise laissa place à la passion. Elle chuchota: "non" et ils furent seuls au monde.

Il s'avança vers elle un, deux, huit pas dans une lenteur furtive, et la Princesse fut surprise de le trouver déjà face à face.

Elle voulut rire de lui, mais le souffle se noua dans son ventre. Alors elle fronça les sourcils : "Tu n'es rien. Absolument rien" Puis elle ferma les yeux comme si cela dissiperait son image, comme s'il disparaitrait si elle ne lui prêtait pas attention. "Tu n'existes pas !"

Immédiatement, elle se mordit la langue d'avoir haussé le ton. Link était au palais, il pouvait entrer à tout moment, il risquait de la découvrir dans sa déchéance. Alors il s'en voudrait -il finissait toujours par s'en vouloir-

Elle rouvrit les yeux et la silhouette du Sheikah avait simplement disparu. Elle libéra le souffle qu'elle avait retenu à son insu. La journée avait été trop longue, ce soir elle n'avait pas les idées claires.

Une brise se glissa entre les volets de la fenêtre, mais dans sa robe de cérémonie la Princesse la sentit à peine. Rapidement, le vent vivifiant devint un véritable courant d'air dans la chambre, mais elle ne retint que son insistant parfum de narcisse.

Les mains sur le rebord, ses yeux se promenèrent jusqu'aux horizons du royaume. Au pied de sa tour, à la lueur des torches magiques, les couleurs du jardin jouaient un étrange contraste avec la lande lointaine.

_- La lande... -_ La Princesse se recula et ferma la fenêtre, mais le chant de l'horizon l'avaient déjà envoûtée et une ivresse lui avait aspergé le coeur. _- où Farore mènerait les pas du Héros dans les jours à venir ? Combien d'aurores verrait-il en levant les yeux, allongé sur la rosée d'un tapis d'herbe verte -_

Elle pâlit et voulut allumer les lampes de la chambre, mais ses pieds refusèrent de lui obéir. La pensée avait suffit. _- Il raisonnait déjà pour elle... -_

Dans le grand vestibule, seule la lune irisait les angles et les surfaces, glissant comme un caprice sur sa peau et sa couronne. Elle ferma les yeux_. _

_- aurais du tirer tout de suite les rideaux... -_

"Je." Une voix chaude, moite et intime se plaqua en écho contre sa nuque. La Princesse se força à rire pour briser le silence. "Je parle seule. Cela me perdra." Mais cette fois le doute et la peur firent briller son regard. Alors la Princesse se retourna, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas être là, il ne pouvait pas exister... et son épaule butta contre un buste.

Un oeil rouge la fixait avec une froideur féline. Un bras couvert de bleu prit le sien. Cette chose se penchait sur elle, et elle eut l'impression que la chambre et le monde s'étaient mis à tournoyer. Elle entendit tout d'un coup la croissance des arbres, le langage de la lumière et la musique du vent comme des souvenirs verts et anciens, différents mais semblables.

Une Princesse n'avait que faire de ce genre de connaissances, mais ces dons rares, le Héros _- Link -_ les adorait. C'était ainsi que le Sheikah pouvait se glisser dans son obscurité, et le suivre dans un silence secret sans jamais le retarder ; c'était ainsi qu'aux nuits propices, la Princesse finissait par faire place au mystère, abandonnant le temps d'un caprice nécessaire, sa tiare aux murs de marbre et d'ivoire pour devenir confident et partenaire...

Le regard incandescent du Sheikah la fixait toujours et elle sentit ses jambes s'alourdir. Lorsqu'elles se dérobèrent, il la releva et la soutint par les bras. Sa poigne était ferme mais elle la sentit à peine ; ses mains étaient chaudes mais elles n'existaient pas.

"Nos pouvoirs n'ont cessé de grandir," murmura la voix qui remplit son esprit comme le sifflement d'une brise chaude dans un masque creux. Mais les chants de ce Sheikah étaient aussi doux qu'irréels, aussi factices que cette robe blanche et mauve qu'elle s'entêtait à porter partout juste pour le faire taire. La Princesse était habituée à son rôle, et elle respectait les règles. Elle avait l'équilibre de son royaume en jeu et ne voulait pas sombrer _- pas sombrer d'avantage -_

Alors elle essaya de se dégager, elle ouvrit la bouche pour crier le nom d'Impa, mais une main plus forte recouvrit ses mots et tut ses appels. Il ne faut pas que Link s'inquiète. Elle se débattit et réussi à se dégager un peu du Sheikah, et cela comptait, même s'il lui ressaisit aussitôt les bras.

"Tu ne peux pas perdre ou gagner contre moi," chuchota encore la voix, "Nous m'avons fait ensemble." Et ces mots prirent de plus en plus d'espace dans l'esprit de la Princesse jusqu'à émaner distinctement de la bouche du Sheikah.

"C'est pourtant ce que nous voulions, tu ne penses pas ?" Le ton fut un instant ironique et son accent en sembla narcissique, affin au parfum des fleurs de la Princesse. "Je ne suis que le fruit de ton désir de liberté," lui chuchota-t-il derrière l'oreille. "Tant que tu le nieras, tu nous mettras en danger."

La stature du Sheikah paraissait calme mais une grande urgence accentuait ses mots. "Un grand trouble parait de plus en plus avec le temps. Le tiens finira par devenir la clé de notre chute."

Sa main retrouva l'épaule de la femme mais le contact fut si léger qu'il en devient obsédant. Sa peau frissonna sous les doigts Sheikah.

"Si tu cesse de mentir dès maintenant, expliqua-t-il lentement - comme à un enfant, Si tu cesse de mentir notre expérience cessera de nous détruire. Nous avons toujours su être raisonnable. Nous pouvons encore trouver un équilibre."

Mais le calme de sa voix était artificiel et dessous les octaves maîtrisés paraissait un souci sincère. "Link." chuchota-t-il, et cette fois elle releva les yeux vers lui. "Tu ne lui seras plus d'aucune aide si tu perds notre équilibre."

Alors le coeur de Zelda lui cogna les tympans, et lorsque son ombre descendit vers ses lèvres pour inonder son esprit ; elle lui répondit avec une fougue qui la glaça elle-même.

"Ce n'est pas grave," assura-t-il en lui ôtant sa tiare. Il posa ses doigts sur le cou blême.

"Nous en avons le droit. Nous l'avons mérité."

Elle ne résista pas lorsqu'il attira sa tête contre son épaule.

"Qui d'autre pourrait nous aider ?" Lorsqu'il envahit à nouveau sa bouche, la Princesse s'appliqua à ne pas oublier qui elle était censé être, et cet effort si vieux et si désespéré condensa une larme qui irrigua leurs lèvres.

"C'est pour lui que nous faisons cela," souffla le Sheikah entre leurs visages, "Pour ne pas devenir comme l'un de ses masques." Alors la Princesse cessa de persister, et la lune rayonna tout à fait.

Zelda ancra son regard dans le sien et ne le quitta plus, pensant avec méthode à ce que ça représentait, elle essaya de respirer au dessus de la cacophonie de son cœur, et de la houle que créaient ses caresses aux gestes sibyllins.

Elle se concentra sur le regard rouge, sur les gestes et les connaissances du Sheikah. Elle s'en abreuva jusqu'à ce que ses iris ne soient plus que des braises vacillantes, que le regard du Sheikah se soit coulé dans celui de la Princesse, jusqu'à ce que les bornes de sa liberté se fussent teintées de vert, et n'éclatassent les dentelles de sa robe, jusqu'à ce qu'une véritable identité ne lui retire ses masques.

Elle n'entendit pas les yeux carmin chanter avec elle, ne les sentit pas pleurer avec un tout petit peu de dissonance, et n'écouta pas les vœux de fidélité fusionnelle qu'ils semblaient lui jurer au creux de l'âme. A présent, elle songeait à ceux d'un enfant vêtu de vert et à la manière de lui faire justice.

:¤:

A présent le monde n'est plus qu'un assemblage d'ombres lumineuses et de chants silencieux. Et elle/il se demande ce que définissent Sheik et Zelda à part un Sheikah et une princesse de sang royal. Elle/il est seul à présent ; enfin entière, enfin en accord avec son âme.

L'espace d'un glorieux instant, elle/il se sent capable de sauver lui-même une Hyrule.

Alors elle se calme immédiatement.

Aujourd'hui elle est au palais. Demain, lorsque qu'elle embrassera un costume bleu pour rejoindre Link devant le pont-levis, elle-il n'aura plus besoin de masquer sa voix pour avoir le courage de parler à cet enfant. Oui, elle n'est qu'un à présent, mais elle est entière, entière ; et en accord avec son histoire.

Elle sourit, puis se lève et replace proprement sa tiare.

l

l

**Note : **Voilà, c'était une entrevue de ce qui aurait pu se passer si Zelda devenue reine après OoT, hésitait à se déguiser à nouveau pour rejoindre Link de temps en temps dans ses périples. Mais ici elle en fait tout un fromage pour donner plus d'ampleur au texte. =) Allez, une petite pensée pour toutes les neurones qui sont mortes au cours de cette lecture ! Et puis merci à Midna 63 du Palais de Zelda pour le titre de cette scène.


End file.
